movie_deathsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stu Macher
Stuart "Stu" Macher is a character in the movie Scream played by Matthew Lillard. Role and Death Stu was a fun-loving student at the Woodsbro High School. After fellow high school students Casey and Steve is not only brutally murdered, but also gutted, the Principal decides to call off all education until the killer is caught. To celebrate this, Stu throws a party to celebrate that the school is closed. Later in the movie, when heroine Sidney finds out that her boyfriend Billy Loomis faked his death, and is one of the killers, she desperatley tries to escape from him, only for her to bump into Stu. Sidney franaticly asks Stu for help, only for him to pick up the voice changer used for the phone calls, and reveal himself as Billy's acomplice. While holding Sidney at gun (and knife) point, Billy and Stu tells her, that the plan to kill everyone and put the blame on Sidney's father. When asked for a motive, Billy replies that Sidney's mother had an affair with Billy's father, causing his mother to divorce the father and abandon Billy. This led Billy (and Stu) to kill Maureen and put the blame on her lover, Cotton Wiley. They then tell her that the plan to make it look like Sidney's father snapped on the anniversery day of his wife's murder and started killing everyone, ending with him killing Sidney and then commiting suicide by shooting himself in the head. However, before they do anything to Sidney, they decide to stab each other lightly to make it look like they were attacked by the killer. However, Billy gets a little too excited and stabs Stu too deep, causing him to lose a lot of blood. When an injuried Stu goes to get their gun while Billy keeps an eye on Sidney, he discovers that the gun has vanished, and it is soon revealed that news reporter Gale Weathers (who Stu thought was dead) found the gun and intends to foil their plan. However, she forgets the safety, and Billy knocks her out, taunting her with the gun. However, when they return to the kitchen, they notice that Sidney has escaped which causes Billy to go mad, while Stu slowly collapses at a table, coughing up blood. Suddenly, the phone rings. It soon turns out that Sidney uses the killer's own tactic against them; mocking them on the phone. While Billy trashes the house, searching for Sidney, Stu picks up the phone and talks with Sidney who asks him for a motive, to which Stu replies that his motivation for the killings was peer pressure, as he is far too sensitive. Billy then picks up the phone and yells at Sidney, before throwing the phone back at Stu, who asks Sidney if she really called the police. Stu sadly says that his mother and father is going to be so mad at him. While Stu slowly bleeds to death in the kitchen, Billy searches for Sidney in the hallway, but gets distracted by the Halloween movie on TV, giving Sidney the time to stab him two times in the chest with an umbrella, knocking him out. As Sidney removes the Ghostface costume, Stu (who somehow managed to recover), suddenly emerges from the kitchen and starts chasing Sidney, and then tackles her over the couch and onto the floor. They start fighting on the floor, and as Stu prepares to kill Sidney, he tells her that he always had a thing for her. However, Sidney responds by biting his hand, smashing a flower pot on his head, and then flip the television set over, which lands on Stu's head, crushing and electrocuting him to death. Trivia *An early script for Scream 3 had the idea that Stu survived his death in this movie and plotted a new killing spree ultimately aimed at Sidney from the jail he was in. However, after the Colombia High School massacre, this idea was scrapped and changed to keep the murders from being school-related. Category:Psychopats Category:Scream deaths Category:Murder Victims Category:Deaths by murdering Category:Killers Category:Death by Electructing Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Death by Electrcuting Category:Deaths by crushing Category:Characters who are crushed to death Category:Males Category:Deaths Category:Murderers Category:Characters who are stabbed to their deaths Category:Villain deaths